Reglas del Seme
by cielphantomville
Summary: El amor verdadero, el amor ideal, el amor de alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada sin exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Reglas del seme**.

 **Resumen**

El amor verdadero, el amor ideal, el amor de alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada sin exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad

 **Prologo**

Yamato miro la pantalla de su ordenador, dio un suspiro y releyó el texto con especial atención. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto de algún NINI.

Con tanto tiempo libre pues NI estudia NI trabaja, seguro que su cerebro corrompido pensó que sería divertido ver cuantos idiotas caían, aunque…

—¡ Diantres! — exclamo sin lograr apartar la vista de la lista. Una guía que describía como debía ser un SEME.

¡Vamos! Que Yamato no estaba seguro que, incluso el término, estuviera bien empleado pero…

—Debe tratarse de algún tipo de cliché no aplicable a nosotros… porque… ¡No! El que tenga una pareja masculina no implica que deba entrar en los cánones del Yaoi y ciertamente si tuviera que decidir mi posición sería Seme y Tai no apelaría, Tai es Uke y punto —concluyo satisfecho con su razonamiento.

Con desgano desparramo su cuerpo sobre la silla, sus ojos azules sin su consentimiento volvieron a caer sobre el texto desplegado en el monitor del ordenador.

REGLAS DE SEME

—Está bien. — Matt se puso en pie al mismo tiempo en que mandaba a imprimir la página. —Tomare nota de estos… ¿consejos?… de esa forma cuando Tai me pregunte por mi postura dentro de nuestro noviazgo tendré unos pocos argumentos para defenderme.

Con la hoja en mano salió del departamento listo para poner en práctica las casi sagradas, según Mimi, Reglas del Seme.

Continuara…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Quiero ser el Seme

**Capítulo 1 Quiero ser el Seme**.

 _ **Reglar No. 1: *Si tu Uke no te ama, no te preocupes!  
Siempre puedes violarlo unas cuantas veces hasta que lo haga y dependiendo del uke se volverá un verdadero masoquista (todos lo son en algún grado, aman aquel dolor)**_

Matt leyó atentamente el párrafo, luego torció la boca con desagrado. Desde el principio las reglas lo estaban poniendo a prueba.

—Esto es un fiasco— argullo dejándose caer en una banca del parque cercano al edificio en donde vivía Yagami. —No puedo violar a Tai —se dijo y en parte su tono sonaba triste y algo desilusionado.

Habían iniciado su relación apenas la semana pasada y tenían dieciséis años. Es decir, comenzaban a descubrir su sexualidad y si de por si era difícil aceptar que el motivo de tu afecto pertenece al mismo género, lo es aún más atreverte a tocar partes de aquella persona pensando que quizá te arriesgas a verte muy urgido. Quizá lo hablarían pero… por ahora se conformaba con los besos y los roces ocasionales de sus cuerpos, siempre con la ropa bien puesta.

Matt dio un suspiro cansado. No. no podía violar a Tai por más que esa tonta regla asegurara que terminaría gustándole, además eso conllevaría a la situación que estaba buscando evitar, no quería sentarse a discutir quien iría arriba.

—Estúpidas reglas — remilgo antes de decidirse a pasar a la segunda.

 **Regla No. 2: *El Seme siempre será más alto que el Uke. (se supone, pero no va en la estatura, va en su dominio de pareja)**

Yamato lo pensó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad jamás le había puesto atención a la estatura de Tai pero tenía remedio simple y rápido ir directamente a verificar el dato.

[…]

Apenas tocar el timbre de la casa de su novio Matt comenzó a impacientarse, ¿qué pasaría si Tai era más alto que él?

—¡Matty! —grito feliz de la vida el castaño apenas abrir la puerta y corrió a abrazarse del cuello de rubio con efusividad.

Y entonces Matt pudo respirar tranquilo porque Tai era por escasos dos centímetros más bajito que él. _Vamos bien, vamos muy bien_. Se dio ánimos mentalmente.

—¿Y bien…? —Tai lo miraba alegremente.

—¿Y bien qué? — devolvió la pregunta sin saber a qué se refería su novio.

—Pues, es que… hoy no teníamos planeado vernos.

Y Matt se pateó mentalmente, claramente le estaba preguntando: ¿Qué estás haciendo en la puerta de mi casa?

—Tendrás un vaso de agua. Me estoy muriendo de sed.

Tai asintió y fue a la concina dejando la puerta abierta para que el rubio lo siguiera.

Apenas verlo desparecer Matt extrajo la hoja que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para leer a toda prisa la regla siguiente.

 **Regla No. 3 *E Seme es el típico tipo malo, cuando confirma que está enamorado y que es gay, se convierte en un angelito, gentil y dulce.  
**

Yamato levanto una ceja y solo para él admitirá que la bendita regla había dado en la diana porque él era el más claro ejemplo. Antes de estar con Taichi el título de lobo le quedaba pequeño, actualmente podía considerarse un tierno cachorro.

 **Regla No. 4: *Frase favorita de Seme: tú me perteneces o eres mío.**

Esa frase es la favorita de cualquiera y no solo de los Seme, es más, Matt se había pasado los últimos dos años pensando eso cada que alguien tenía la desfachatez de iniciar una conversación con SU chico y lograba sonsacarle alguna sonrisa.

 **Regla No. 5:*Un Seme siempre tiene algún tipo de ultimátum si no pueden tener a su Uke. Por ejemplo "Si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará!"**

Yamato lo medito un poco. Haberlo amenazado al decirle: O eres mi novio o mañana no amaneces. ¿Contará como ultimátum?

—¿Matt, que lees?

Ishida juraría que vio salir a su alma del cuerpo del susto. Arrugo la hoja y la escondió en su bolsillo al tiempo en que su tez blanca se pintaba de carmín. Un rojo tan intenso que bien podría decir que el jitomate le tendría envidia.

—Nada. Nada.

Tai le tendió un vaso con agua y Matt se lo trago de un solo movimiento.

—Nos vemos el lunes — se despidió a las carreras cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Pero…— Tai se quedó ahí, con el vaso en la mano y una mirada desilusionada.

Un segundo después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Matt con paso rápido tomo el rostro de Tai para plantarle un beso efusivo y demandante y no lo soltó hasta que sintió el cuerpo del portador del valor aflojarse entre sus brazos.

—Te veo el lunes — volvió a despedirse y Tai solo logro mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras aún se encontraba disfrutando del nirvana.

[…]

Un par de cuadras lejos de la residencia Yagami, Matt tuvo que tachar la regla 6.

 **Regla No. 6: *Un Seme no se sonroja.**

—Ok. Digamos que fue un desliz. —Se auto consoló. Y continúo leyendo.

Continuara…


	3. ¿Quiero ser aún un Seme?

Bien, ya han comenzado a pedirme explicaciones asi que… pues ahí les van.

Los fan fic de TE AMO y ANTES DE SER DIOS, fueron retirados debido a un pequeño, ni tanto, accidente en donde por ser… un completo idiota…. Los elecciones y puse suprimir… salió el anuncio de ¿desea eliminar? y solo por costumbre puse SI…

Hice berrinche, grite remilgue e hice pataleta, pero nada de eso funciono porque como estaba en una memoria USB pues no puede recuperarlos. Como parte de mi desahogo y solo para desquitar mi frustración en un arranque de ira los baje.

Ok, no estuvo bien pero… no quedo nada de un arduo trabajo… (Suspiro)

Mil disculpas por eso, de verdad tenían planeado para TE AMO al menos cinco capítulos más y para Antes de ser Dios como veinte.

Yo creo, será muy difícil volver a publicarlos porque tendría que comenzar de cero y … no se… es como cuando haces para la tarea una maqueta y te queda súper mega genial y esperas que llegando a la escuela todos te elogien, pero por azares del destino un perro se cruza en tu camino se caer y se destroza completamente.

Eso fue lo que sentí.

En fin. Una vez más mil disculpas. Para los que me conocen seguro que al principio de este fic se les hizo raro que no pusiera la ADVERTENCIA casi firmada de O COMENTARIOS O MUERE. La verdad publique este fic como un… pues remplazo de los otros dos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

 **Capítulo 2 ¿quiero ser aún un Seme?**

Matt deambulaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo. Después de salir del departamento de Tai sin dar mayor explicación de su comportamiento le rondaban en la mente la pregunta de si ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

La verdad estaba cansado, por eso leería de jalón todas las reglas y tomaría una decisión.

 **Regla No. 7:*Los Seme son DIOS y pueden confundir y manipular a sus estúpidos  
Ukes todo lo que quieran, porque le aman.**

Matt sintió un gran recelo contra esa regla. Tai podía ser algo patoso en ciertas circunstancias pero por lo demás; el que anteriormente fue su mejor amigo y hoy día se convirtió en su media naranja era divertido, ingenioso, asertivo a la hora de tomar decisiones, no por nada era el líder, tierno y sumamente confiable. Por lo tanto, de ESTÚPIDO no tenía NADA y sobre lo de manipularlo… ¿por qué querría manipularlo si bien podía ganarse su apoyo incondicional a base de comprensión y cariño? Además de que él también amaba a Taichi y jamás había considerado aprovecharse del sentimiento que Yagami tenía hacia él porque era mutuo.

Con ira indisimulada tacho la regla siete varias veces. Jamás, por mucho que deseara ser el dominante, la aplicaría.

 **Regla No. 8: *Los Seme son maduros**

Yamato dijo en voz alta varias esta última. ¿Qué tan maduro se podía ser a su edad? Es decir, disfrutaba mucho las peleas infantiles que tenía con Taichi hasta caer jadeante uno sobre el otro, las guerras de almohadas, brincar sobre la cama o simplemente intentar incordiar al otro con tal de llamar su atención, eran en su vida un delicioso condimento del cual no quería ni podía prescindir.

Amaba escucharlo reír a carcajadas y aún más acompañarlo con las suyas, sentír la emoción de realizar alguna travesura y correr a esconderse, seguro de que la mano que sujetaba la suya nunca lo soltaría o lo dejaría solo, que lo apoyaría sin importar el castigo.

—Si para madurar debo renunciar a ser feliz y a demostrar lo mucho que me gusta estar con él entonces, no quiero ser un hombre maduro.

Así que también tacho la regla 8. Matt dio un suspiro, ya casi había regresado a su departamento y no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo un buen trabajo al calificarse como Seme.

—Diantres. A este paso terminare siendo un Suke… —Se lamentó.

 **Regla No. 9: *A nadie le importa lo que el Uke opine. En especial al Seme y por lo tanto, lo que el Seme dice, queda, es decir, la palabra de un Seme es ley.**

 **Regla No. 10: * El Seme siempre domina, da igual la situación, estado de animo o posición, y no se te ocurra cuestionarlo.**

 **Regla No. 11:* El Seme siempre tiene razón, lo que diga es verdad y punto, nunca lo contradigas bajo ningún concepto, es su ley.**

 **Regla No. 12:* El Seme nunca da explicaciones sobre sus actos, los comete por que le da la gana y se acabó, asi que anda a preguntarle y veras como te lo responde (no esperes una amigable respuesta)**

 **Regla No. 13: * El Seme no cocina, no limpia, no lava, no consiente, no mima, no sonríe, no pierde la compostura, no grita pero regaña y hace pedacitos si le calientan demasiado. De lo contrario, puede que haga todo ademas de darle duro al Uke (estos son escasos, pero hay los ahi, sí, hay Seme que lo hacen)**

 **Regla No. 14: * El Seme debe verse sexy en todo momento, con todo lo que lleve y lo que no lleve y si son "objetos de destrucción masiva", pues mejor, además de los propios juguetes que use.**

 **Regla No. 15: *Aunque sea la primera vez que lo hace, un Seme siempre debe hacerlo como si se hubiera tirado tipos toda la vida**

 **Regla No. 16: *Un Seme jamás lo hace desnudo. Siempre se quedará con una polera, pantalón, etc.**

 **Regla No. 17:*Aunque el Seme sea conocido como un tipo rudo, es un caramelito con su Uke, pero generalmente SOLO EN LA CAMA.**

 **Regla No. 18:*Un Seme le da sexo oral a su Uke para excitarlo**

 **Regla No. 19: *Un Seme que se precie de serlo jamás se sentirá mal por violar a su Uke,  
ni dudará cuando su Uke le pida que se detenga**

 **Regla No. 20: * El Seme es independiente, lo que quiere decir que, si no te gusta, te aguantas o si no te acostumbras.**

 **Regla No. 21: * El Seme elige la postura, da igual lo que digas o hagas, te dará por culo y claro, por donde estime que es conveniente, para él.**

 **Regla No. 22:* El Seme pude tener cambios repentinos de humor, lo mismo puedes pasarte la noche acurrucadito en su pecho como levantarte de una patada en la guardia baja, aquello el uke lo acepte o no, pasa y punto.**

 **Regla No. 23:* El Seme es celoso, por lo que el Uke no pude tener un comportamiento demasiado afectivo con ningún hombre que no sea él, pero si el Seme está con alguien a joderse toca o si no prepárate para una dura sesión de sadomasoquismo.  
**

 **Recuerden algo, "EL DOLOR ES PLACER" no importa como lo deseen pensar, es la verdad que hay en cada uno de nosotros.**

—El SEME… El seme… —siseo con rencor Yamato al comprender lo que en realidad significaba ser uno.

Matt hizo una bola de papel con la hoja y la lanzo al primer cesto de basura que encontró cerca con odio y asco. Dio media vuelta y a paso rápido regreso a casa de Tai.

[…]

Tai escucho el timbre de la puerta y se preguntó ¿Quién sería? Pero cuando vio a Kari ir a atender supo que la respuesta era: "Tk"

Escucho a su hermana invitando a pasar a alguien luego ella se asomó a la concina que era en donde Tai se encontraba haciendo bocadillos para ambos.

Kari tomo un sándwich antes de comunicarle que Matt lo estaba buscando y desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación para darles privacidad.

Tai se dirigió a la sala, su novio estaba sentado de espaldas y no podía ver el rostro desconcertado y expectante que tenía en ese momento.

—Matt—llamo suavemente.

El rubio se puso de pie de un salto y giro para tenerlo de frente.

Yamato se quedó ahí, temblando como gelatina, sintiendo sus piernas doblarse y sus manos sudar, exactamente igual a cuando le confeso cuanto le gustaba, que lo necesitaba y que no quería, ni podía seguir fingiendo que lo estimaba como a un amigo porque su afecto iba mucho más allá.

—Yami— Tai se acercó unos pasos pero sin rodear el sofá, como si el mueble fuera alguna clase de muro de contención que lo protegía del desastre que se aproximaba.

—Tenemos que hablar — declaro Matt

Tai asintió y un nudo en su garganta se formó. Ya había previsto que llegaría la hora en que perdería Matt pero por ¡Dios! Nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. Interiormente Tai se preguntaba ¿cuál de muchos defectos seria el que colmo a Yamato?

Sería acaso su creciente efusividad ahora que eran algo más que amigos. La verdad no lograba controlarse cuando se trataba de él. Lo quería cerca y para siempre.

Quizás su total falta de pudor al decir que ellos eran novios a cuanto conocido se encontraran, como si estuviera anunciando su derecho de propiedad y en cierta medida asi era, quería que el mundo entero lo supiera, para que de ese modo nadie intentara quitárselo.

Tal vez sus recientemente descubiertas fantasías rosas las cuales quería ver cumplidas, arrastrando a Matt a un sin número de situaciones bochornosas, como el viernes, cuando le dieron ganas de bailar y…

Había soñado tanto con el día en que tendría por pareja a Matt que incluso sus ilusiones llegaron al punto de pensar en el matrimonio. ¡Que no lo sepa!

Tai soltó un suspiro resignado. Su sueño había durado muy poco pero fue feliz de tener a Matt por eso…

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguro Tai, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. —No debes preocuparte por nada. Yo… yo entiendo y…

Matt se quedó sin habla, Tai lucia endemoniadamente lindo cuando le daba por dejar ver su lado sensible, lo cual no era muy frecuente. Podía leer perfectamente en sus redondos ojos castaños cada emoción y sus labios se movían dejando entrever de vez en cuando aquella lengua rosa que tenía un sabor a gloria.

—A sí que, no importa si solo continuamos siendo amigos yo…

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

—Era eso lo que ibas a pedirme ¿no? Que volviéramos a ser…

—No. No... ¡Eso nunca! — Argullo Ishida brincando el estorboso sofá y corriendo a atrapar entre sus brazos a quien era dueño de su corazón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debido a sus inservibles preocupaciones le había dado una idea equivocada a Tai.

—Ichi, lo único que deseaba preguntarte era… —y los pómulos de Matt se pintaron de carmín.

Matt sonrió y apretó aún más su abrazo, nunca sería un Seme como el que describían esas tontas reglas porque él tenía sangre en las venas y ese líquido vital vibraba de placer al tener a Taichi Yagami.

—Tai yo… no se… pues… quien de los dos… ¿Quién de los dos va a ser el, el… el seme?

Tai lo miro asombrado y soltó una carcajada ruidosa. Matt estaba asombrado, ¿que tenía su pregunta de graciosa?

—Yami —Dijo con ternura al tiempo en que se acomodaba para mirarlo de frente. —Si tanto te preocupa pues… —dibujo una sonrisa tranquila. —Puedes ser tú el domínate…

—¿Enserio?… pensé que…

—Enserio. A mi lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Matt sintió algo de envidia. Tai quizá era, en ese aspecto, más maduro que él.

—Además. —Continúo diciendo el moreno. —Por algo soy el valiente aquí. Tomare al toro por los cuernos y…

Ahora fue el turno de Matt de reír. ¿Cuál toro? Aunque…

—Y si me demuestras tu valor ahora…

Tai enrojeció hasta las orejas antes de alejarse de Matt y gritar —¡Imposible, esta Kari! ¡Esta Kari!

La puerta de la recamara se abrió, Kari tomo su abrigo y sin decir una sola palabra salió del departamento.

—Creo que el problema acaba de ser solucionado. —Guaseo Matt con una mirada bastante sugerente.

Tai cambio de rojo vivo a un blanco total.

—Ahora, estabas por demostrarme cuan valiente eres…

—Matt… Matt… Yamato… que tal si jugamos play y el que gane dos de tres…

—Oh! ¿A donde quedo todo tu valor y eso de "mientras este contigo"?

Tai trago dificultosamente, estaba en serios problemas.

Fin.


	4. No voy a ser un Uke cualquiera

**Epilogo**

 **No voy a ser un Uke cualquiera.**

 **Reglas de Uke:**

 _Regla 1: En idioma de Uke, "no" y "basta" se traducen como "sí" y "más"_

 _Regla 2: Siempre será más bajo que el Seme_

 _Regla 3: La mejor manera de consolar a un Uke después de una violación = acostarte con él_

 _Regla 4: Los Ukes viven solos y nunca tienen quien se preocupe por ellos_

 _Regla 5: Frase favorita de Uke: No, detente!_

 _Regla 6: Al empezar la historia el Uke es inocente. Y bueno, luego la historia continúa…._

 _Regla 7: Un Uke siempre debe tener los ojos abiertos y cara de shock la primera vez que el Seme lo besa_

 _Regla 8: Un Uke SIEMPRE se sonroja. Sin importar la situación_

 _Regla 9: Si necesitas dinero, siempre puedes convertirte en el empleado de algún rico. Se enamorará de tus habilidades culinarias._

 _Regla 10: Si tu deuda es billonaria, puedes venderte a un tipo. El no sólo te pagará exorbitantes cantidades de dinero por acostarse contigo hasta cubrir tu deuda, también te enamorarás de él y él de ti._

 _Regla 11: Un Uke que se precie jamás podrá pronunciar una oración completa durante el sexo_

 _Regla 12: Es normal si un Uke se viste de mujer de vez en cuando, solo es un hábito!_

 _Regla 13: La primera vez de un Uke usualmente es una violación_

 _Regla 14: El Uke debe llorar. SIEMPRE. Sea por dolor físico, violación o placer. DEBE llorar._

 _Regla 15: Si el llanto fue por el dolor, en la siguiente escena lo puedes ver completamente normal, como si no le pasara nada…_

 _Regla 16: Un uke jamás piensa en denunciar el hecho cuando es violado. Eso es simplemente tan anti-sexy!_

 _Regla 17: Los Ukes son infantiles_

 _Regla 18: Los Ukes pueden llegar a ser muy muy demasiado muy muy muy inocentes._

Tai frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y elevo la nariz con presunción y desprecio antes meter a la trituradora la horrorosa lista de reglas para los Ukes que Mimi le hizo el " **FAVOR** " de enviarle a su correo.

Hace unos días Mimi tuvo la gracia para ella, y la desgracia para ellos, léase Matt y Tai, de apersonarse justo en el momento en que su novio se disponía a darle un beso.

Mimi grito de la emoción, dijo un montón de cosas incomprensibles y al final se les quedo mirando como si examinara un buen espécimen para disección. Cuando recobro su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia la chica pregunto.

—¿seme o uke? —los apuntaba como decidiéndose que etiqueta les pondría a cada uno.

Ellos no entendieron, o al menos pretendieron no entender pero ahora habiendo leído el correo que le envió era imposible ignorarla porque obviamente le estaba gritando como los imaginaba.

La verdad no lo había hablado entre ellos sobre el tema, ¿para qué? Lo que tenía que pasar pasaría y punto. O eso pensó Tai.

—Pero que porquería. Hasta yo escribiría mejores reglas que estas.

Tai sonrió con alevosía, si parecía y tenía que ser un uke, pues bienvenido sea el reto, eso sí, la historia del mundo registraría el nacimiento de un NUEVO tipo de pasivo...

—Bien comencemos… —se dijo con alegría.

 **Regla 1: En mi idioma de Uke, "no" y "basta" se traducen como "ni lo pienses" y "si me tocas te quedas sin huevos"**

 **Regla 2: La estatura no importa mientras exista amor.**

 **Regla 3: Nada de consuelos después de una violación, porque en primera nunca te dejas violar. Eres tú quien decide si quieres o no tener sexo. Si lo intentan, matas al tipo y listo.**

 **Regla 4: Ser Uke no te convierte en un marginado social, cualquier persona normal tiene familia y amigos.**

 **Regla 5: Frase favorita de Uke: Cualquiera que caliente a tu Seme.**

 **Regla 6: Al empezar la historia el Uke es inocente hasta cierto punto, porque, hay bastante de todo en la red… seguro que tienes una idea muy clara de lo que va a pasar. Nunca está de más instruirte por si tu Seme solo es de los que intentan meterla. Recuerda. Ellos no son los que van a pasar vergüenzas por no poder sentarse correctamente.**

 **Regla 7: Un Uke si bien puede estar en shock la primera vez que el Seme lo besa, aprenderá rápido a contestar e incentivar un avance. Por el contrario si no es la persona elegida de tus afectos le rompes la cara.**

 **Regla 8: Muestra tus emociones como son, eres un humano y tienes derecho tanto a excitarte como a enojarte.**

 **Regla 9: Si necesitas convertirte en el empleado de algún rico solo te verás como un interesado y eso de que "se enamorará de tus habilidades culinarias", es una bazofia. Porque no todos sabemos cocinar.**

 **Regla 10: Si tu deuda es billonaria, puedes venderte a un tipo. El no sólo te pagará exorbitantes cantidades de dinero por acostarse contigo hasta cubrir tu deuda, también te enamorarás de él y él de ti. Si eso es la lo que llamas amor. La costumbre no remplaza a los sentimientos y siempre hay la posibilidad de que alguien que realmente le guste a él o ti se presente y entonces que… el sexo puede ser bueno, pero nunca llenara el espacio en tu corazón que necesita una relación real y no del síndrome de Estocolmo.**

 **Regla 11: Si el sexo es bueno grita y di cuanto quieras. Tienes tanto derecho como el Seme a expresarte en la cama.**

 **Regla 12: Un uke se viste como mejor le parece y manda a la fregada a todo aquel que lo critique, hasta al Seme, no es el único con una verga, hay muchas más de donde escoger.**

 **Regla 13: Siempre busca que tu primera vez sea algo delicioso que puedas recordar junto a tu pareja con agrado.**

 **Regla 14: Si vas a llorar que sea por algo bueno.**

 **Regla 15: Busca disfrutar cada encuentro con tu Seme, innova, prueba y sorprende a tu Seme.**

 **Regla 16: Si quieres verte sexy frente a tu Seme, aprende a observar que le gusta y que lo excita. Sé más activo.**

 **Regla 17: Los Ukes son infantiles tanto como sus Semes. Un seme y un uke son una pareja, ambos se complementan y ambos tienen defectos.**

 **Regla 18: Los Ukes pueden llegar a ser muy inocentes, pero inocente NO significa estúpido NI manipulable.  
**

—Esto se escucha mucho mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor… — su sonrisa no tenia parámetro. —Ahora veamos lo que la reina del Yaoi piensa sobre mis mejoras. — y sin mayores preámbulos lo envió al correo de Mimi Tachikawa.

Tai observo ansioso a la maquina esperando a que esta mostrara el icono de enviado, unos segundos después cuando apareció se sintió con ganas de soltar una carcajada marca Kira.

—Hermano…— Kari miro a Tai con extrañeza pues siendo domingo era, no solo raro, si no presagio del apocalipsis que estuviera haciendo tarea. Con pasos rapidos se hacerco a él, estaba demasiado feliz para que su actividad tuviera que ver con la escuela.

—¡Oh! Kari. Lee y dame tu opinión —comento muy emocionado tendiéndole su nueva versión de las reglas del Uke.

Kari tomo la hoja y leyó con cuidado. Al terminar elevo una ceja dudosa.

—Hermano… esto es…

—Funcionara Kari. Sé que nuestra relación funcionara… voy a hacer a Yamato feliz, porque él me hace feliz a mí.

Kari sonrió y abrazo a su hermano.

—No lo dudo Tai. 

Por dentro la chica pensó: acaba de asesinar todo estereotipo del anime Yaoi. Aunque…

—Hermano. ¿Qué te parece comenzar a llevar un diario?

Tai miro a su hermana y distinguió aquel brillo malévolo y sediento de detalles de su relación con el mayor de los rubios.

Quizás ya era hora de comenzar a comportarse como lo que eran, hermanos y dejar de pensar que ella era su mejor amiga, aparte de Matt, para no tener que contarle todo lo que quería y podía llegar a hacer con el Ishida.

Fin.

Mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Espero que se hayan divertido tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
